Angelic Invader,or Demonic Conqueror
by Seph1040027
Summary: It's about two warriors from a distant planet. That can ressurect people, and have extraordinary powers. First Fic. R
1. Default Chapter

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic  
  
Angelic Invader, or a Demonic Conqueror  
  
Written By: Matthew Burrow  
  
  
(In space)  
  
Man 1:Sir, we are above destination.  
  
Man 2:Good job, Deshgatari, Gatos.  
  
Gatos:Thank You, Kukri, Siou.  
  
Siou:Kalos, when should we land?  
  
Kalos:10 minutes after entering our dispersement pods.  
  
Gatos:Where should we land, sir.  
  
Siou:Hmm, I sense a strong life and power reading in that giant crater. Let's land there.  
  
(At the crater)  
  
Cloud:I will avenge Nibelheim, Aeris, and everyone else you killed.  
  
Sephiroth:I will end your life!!  
  
(A bright flash above)  
  
Sephiroth:Huh?  
  
Cloud:What's that?  
  
(Three pods land nearby)  
  
Sephiroth:They're strong, I can feel it.  
  
(Two figures step out of the pods)  
  
Cloud sees two men one has spiky Gray hair with glowing green eyes, the other has Spiky fine pitch black hair, and jet black eyes with tan skin  
  
The man with gray hair:I will introduce myself, I'm Siou.  
  
The man with black hair:Hi, I'm Kalos.  
  
(Siou, and Gatos walk toward Sephiroth, and Cloud)  
  
Siou:(Laughs)Ha! You don't know want to think do you.  
  
Kalos:We're not from here. The planet actually. We are from a planet far away from here. The planet is called Krop. It was us three's home before we were exiled.  
  
Siou:In other words we need asylum. But I can read your strength. (Points at Sephiroth) Oh you, you won't live if you're not serious. I know your names.  
  
Cloud:What?  
  
Sephiroth:Really guess.  
  
Siou:Sephiroth, and Cloud Strife.  
  
Siou:I wish to test you Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth:Very Well, you shall die.  
  
Siou:(grins)You will be disappointed when I don't.  
  
Sephiroth lunges, Siou jumps high up ito the air. Sephiroth points Masamune up in the air impaling Siou. Sephiroth drops when he sees Siou fling himself off the sword.  
  
Sephiroth:(Gasp)Huh? What! You're not dead.  
  
Siou:(painfully)Nope, but it hurt like a bitch.  
  
Siou's body starts to regenerate instantly  
  
Sephiroth:How, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how did you do that.  
  
Siou:My people's secret. For me to know, you to find out.  
  
Sephiroth:You used your Ki to regenerate, and most of all survive.  
  
Siou:Yep, now it's your turn to feel my strength, and the power of my sword the Soulrazor.  
  
Siou wields the sword as if it weighed like nothing. Siou slashes, Sephiroth blocks with the Masamune. Sephiroth is flung by Siou's strength. Siou impales Sephiroth after Sephiroth dropped his guard from the painful vibrations of the sword.  
  
Sephiroth:Aggh! (gasps for breath) Y-y-y-you've...defeated me. (shudders, twitches then drops on the ground)  
  
Blood starts pooling under Sephiroth's dying body, Sephiroth then dies  
  
Siou starts to cast a spell  
  
Siou:Oh glorious god, Ig namus zethrenkos rigous morte. Release death, ressurection.  
  
A white light forms around Sephiroth. Kalos is checking Sephiroth's vital signs. Sephiroth's eyes open, he starts breathing, then screams as if in pain.  
  
Sephiroth:AGGH!!! URGGH! YAGGGHH!  
  
Siou:It's a side effect if the ressurection spell. Then pain will stop when the spell is complete.  
  
Cloud:You don't have Materia, how do you do that?  
  
Siou:Our magic is different than yours. We don't need Materia.  
  
Kalos:The spell is complete, sir.  
  
Sephiroth closes his eyes and moves weakly  
  
Cloud:Now you die!  
  
Siou:No, you will not yet, because he was corrupted by JENOVA.  
  
Cloud:How did you know?  
  
Siou:You will find out eventually yourself. I can do the same for your friend.  
  
Cloud:How did you know?  
  
Siou:I'm psychic, and extremely intelligent. Take me to her body. I can help her.  
  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is owned & copyright Squaresoft E.A. Any spells I borrow from heavy metal names belong to respective owners, and Siou, and other characters introduce are owned by me. -Matt  



	2. The Ressurrection

Angelic Invader, or Demonic Conqueror  
  
Chapter 2:The Ressurrection  
  
Written by:Matthew Burrow  
  
Not much new mainly Siou and Kalos talking about the old times.  
  
Siou woke up on the Highwind  
  
Siou:I must've fell asleep. Kalos, are we near our destination?  
  
Kalos:Just about there, my liege.  
  
Siou:What did I tell you about "my liege", just call me sir, or my first name.  
  
Kalos:Sorry, Siou.  
  
Siou:How's Gatos doing.  
  
Kalos:He's fine. Although in some town he got into a fight with some smartass drunk. It was so funny the way he yelled and attacked that sucker, I had to pull Gatos off of him before he crushed his skull.  
  
Siou:Typical Gatos, hates people who mess with him. I remember vividly when we met at the academy. He attacked me because he didn't like how I looked he said it was something about having looking unkempt, and being an open vegetarian.  
  
Kalos:He's got to learn that some people are vegetarians.  
  
Siou:He's so full of himself sometimes. I remember I beat his ass down that same day.  
  
Gatos(through wristcom):I heard that!  
  
Siou:You keeping a good watch on the ship?  
  
Gatos:Yeah, and that was a fluke.  
  
Siou:Yeah sure just like you lost to that "punk" as you called him, Deiz.  
  
Gatos:How was I supposed to know his strength and techniques.  
  
Siou:Bye Gatos. (shuts off intercom) Kalos, did you see Deiz recently.  
  
Kalos:Yep.  
  
Siou:How is his bounty hunting biz.  
  
Kalos:That's bad news.  
  
Siou:Wha.  
  
Kalos:While leaving I was eavesdropping and heard the king telling him to bring us back for trial.  
  
Siou:Yeah but he seized power from my family, and told me and my followers to leave without being chased by them.  
  
Kalos:We are at the destination, Siou.  
  
Siou:Let's go.  
  
Cid:We're here.  
  
Siou walks by the area where Sephiroth is in a holding cell sleeping  
  
Siou:Kalos, how are his wounds healing.  
  
Kalos:Good, why did you revive him?  
  
Siou:Because he has use to me.  
  
Kalos:What do you mean?  
  
Siou:...  
  
Kalos:Oh, that.  
  
Siou:You were in the same lab as me.  
  
Kalos:Yeah, genetic enhancements.  
  
Siou:Those psychotic bastards had me in that tube for years.  
  
Kalos:Yeah, I saw you there in that giant tube.  
  
Siou:Experimental procedures, I hated that feeding tube they had stuck down my throat. They only let me out for fighting practice with the other experiments and school. I remember the day I was captured from my house in my sleep, I escaped two years later after killing that scientist. I was 8 years old at my capture.  
  
Kalos:You must hate yourself.  
  
Siou:No, not really. I don't care I'm much stronger now after the experiments though our people are naturally stronger than humans.  
  
Kalos:Better get a move on we're at the Cetra capital. What are you going to do with the Cetra girl.  
  
Siou:Teach her my techniques, magic, and Martial Arts.  
  
Kalos:Why? Aren't you going to teach the others eventually. Hey, why didn't you die during that attack on Gurshte, with the bioweapons and GB gas.  
  
Siou:Must I reveal eveything to you. From the experiments I have chemical and biological immunity to every disease and weapon in existence, thank you very much psychotic scientists.  
  
Kalos:Don't most of tha Shao-Hai populace have the same immunity now.  
  
Siou:The babies were inoculated at birth.  
  
Kalos:I was the first one to be inoculated at that lab.  
  
Siou:Congratulations, you must feel like a tool.  
  
Kalos:!? That hurts my feelings.  
  
Siou:It's about time we catch up to the others. Goddamn those Lodisians, and Roslolians for killing millions of people in our country.  
  
Kalos:The Lodisians are not happy with the situation they're in now.  
  
Siou:Their planet was practically decimated but then our strongest enemy sent them aid and they've rebuilt faster than I want to believe.  
  
Kalos:You're talking talking about my 3rd uncle the king of Kanasa, and Tema. King Kasnov.  
  
Siou:That evil freak!  
  
Kalos:I know, I don't like him either.  
  
Siou:The Republic, has done nothing to help the situation with the Kanasans in my country. Let's go.  
  
They reach the spot where Aeris prayed to holy  
  
Cloud:What are we going to do about that meteor.  
  
Cid:Hmm...(take a drag on his cig)  
  
Tifa:..(Thinking)  
  
Barret:Don't know you spiky ass punk.  
  
Cloud:...(not responding)  
  
Yuffie:(pukes into the water)  
  
Nanaki:Maybe we can ..ahem.. ask the friendly neighborhood humanoid aliens. I'll ask.  
  
Nanaki walks over to Siou  
  
Nanaki:Mr.Kukri could you destroy meteor for us.  
  
Siou:(grins with a mischievous gleam in his eyes)Yes, of course. But, I have demands. I want a monkey skeleton wearing football equipment, a mog to kick when I see fit, and a someone to clean my swords and someone to watch my ship 24/7 and i would like to join you guys in defeating the menace, but you'll have to come to my planet to help me force out Kasnov.  
  
Siou:...  
  
Siou:That's right Kalos, dive in there and get that body.  
  
Kalos:It's cold. I don't like cold water.  
  
Siou:Get down there Bedouin boy.  
  
Kalos:We aren't Bedouins. We just live in the desert.  
  
Siou:Yes, heh heh heh.  
  
Kalos:Don't act like that, Siou.  
  
Siou drop kicks Kalos in to the water  
  
Kalos:(in water)Fine I'll go down.  
  
Siou:Good. I won't have to use the Slayer attack on you afterall.  
  
Kalos swims down to Aeris and grabs the body  
  
Kalos:(thinking)It hasn't decomposed or rotted at all. But it's cold of course.  
  
Kalos swims up with Aeris in his arms  
  
Kalos:I got her.  
  
Siou:Good job.  
  
Siou lays the body down in the center of the platform  
  
Siou:Okay I'm going to syphon some life force form everybody including myself.  
  
Siou:Oh glorious god, Ig namus zethrenkos rigous morte. Release death, ressurection. I humbly ask you lifestream to restore the life force and soul of this Cetra.  
  
Aeris starts to breath, and weakly opens her eyes  
  
Cloud:No pain?  
  
Siou:She didn't have any evil or corrupting force, so there will be no pain. The spell is complete.  
  
Everyone feels a little weak  
  
Cloud and the others sit down feeling a little weakened  
  
Siou sits down and pulls out a Gatorade. Kalos pulls out some jerky. Siou starts drinking and Kalos starting eating his Chocobo jerky  
  
Siou:Want some, Kalos?  
  
Kalos:Nah, I'm hungry, not in the urge to have a drink.  
  
Aeris walks over to Siou to thank him  
  
Siou:Hmm?  
  
Aeris:Thank you, I have a second chance thanks to you.  
  
Aeris talks to Siou with an innocent look on her face  
  
Siou:You're welcome.  
  
Kalos:Siou, I want to spar with you later.  
  
Aeris turns to Kalos  
  
Aeris:So you're Siou's friend.  
  
Kalos:Yeah, I am so what.  
  
Aeris:I just think it's nice that you go wherever your friend goes.  
  
Kalos:Well, you haven't seen him when he's mad or violent. We decided to go into exile together.  
  
Aeris:You must miss your family.  
  
Kalos:No, not really.  
  
Siou falls asleep on the platform  
  
Kalos:Good timing jack you had to fall asleep. I hear you walking around all hours of the night and you sleep now.  
  
Aeris and Kalos pick up Siou and carry him to the highwind. 


End file.
